The Four Seasons
by Summer4c
Summary: In books 1-5, Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone from one adventure to another, each filled with many obstacles, and they have prevailed over all of them. But this is the stories from a diffrent perspective. This is the story of four girls, Autumn, Spring,
1. Winter

Chapter One: Winter The carriage ride to Platform 9 3/4 was a long and tedious ride. My mother whose long silvery hair was blowing into my face, sat next to me discussing the education I would be receiving at my new school, Hogwarts, with my uncle, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Their long discussions of their old days at Hogwarts gave me no interest of where I would be going. I only thought, why did I have to go to Hogwarts? Before my father died when I was just turning nine in the winter, he put me in a pre-education school at Durmstang since I was seven, I have been taught by various professors, simple level one and two spells, mainly, daily spells that would be used in daily life. I was just doing fine at Durmstang. Now I am to go to Hogwarts. My mother forced me to go... "Winter Allison Sarah McKnight, you will go to Hogwarts and that's FINAL!" I remember her yelling at me. It was her school, not mine. I wanted to go to my father's school. My school, Durmstang.My mother shook me out of my train of thought. "Honey, we're here!" she exclaimed. ":We're at Platform 9 3/4! One of the many steps to Hogwarts! Oh, you're going to love it there!" I tried to smile. "Hurray..." I said sadly. I looked outside my window. This is my future and I have to live with it. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, Winter," my uncle said from across the seat. I nodded as a reply. "If you are unhappy, I could make some arrangements for you. "Thank you, uncle," I said to him with awe. He was the only one that knew how I felt. The carriage pulled to a stop in the drop off zone. The ghostly driver opened the door on my mother's side. She exited with Uncle Albus. I sighed, grabbed my book bag and left. The platform was filled with young witches and wizards loading their things as well as departing form their parents. My uncle summoned one of the train men to load my things onto the train. My mother went to talk to other mothers who were departing from their children."Winter," my uncle called. "I hope you have a good train ride. I'll see you at the school.""Goodbye," I said. I waved a little to him hoisting my book bag onto my shoulder. He left me, disappearing into the crowed. My mother saw him leave and walked up to me."Winnie," she said, calling me by my pet name, "I really do wish you have a good time at Hogwarts like I did. I'll miss you and I know you'll miss me too." She pulled out a small box from her purse. "This is a special locket that will protect you wherever you go. A friend of mine gave it to me but you seem to need it now more than ever. Inside the locket you'll find a picture of father and I. Have a great time at school. I love you, Winnie." She gave me the box.I opened the box to find a heart shaped silver locket. "Oh, thank you, mommy!" I said. "I'll miss you, so much." I hugged her. soon we departed leaving me standing alone at the platform. I made my way near the walls of the platform, not ready to enter the train. I had plenty of time before the train left so I decided to examine the locket.Two snakes were etched into a heart. Who could have given this to mother if not father? But wait! Father's family crest are the white ravens. Who could have the crest of the snakes? I opened the locket to find a picture of my mother and father as my mother said it was. I closed the locket and sighed. Then I was given a big push from behind causing me to fall forward hitting my shoulder against a stone column."Hey!" a boy cried. I turned around to see my attacker. It was a boy around my height with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked at me. "Um, sorry."I stood up straight and rubbed my bruised arm. "It's okay.""But I hurt you," he said. He looked at me with concern."I'm fine, really," I said. I grasped the locket tightly."I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, "I just came through the portal. I didn't know you were standing there."I smiled. "It's okay, I understand. I'm Winter McKnight," Igreeted. I pocketed my new locket and grabbed my bag off the floor.Draco smiled. "Hey, um , do you want to sit with me in the train?" he asked.I nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure." We became friends then and there. My first friend at Hogwarts. We headed for the fourth cart of the train. On our way there, I tried to start a conversation with him but the loudness of the crowd made my voice disappear. "What!" Draco yelled."Never mind!" I yelled back."What!""Never mind!" I yelled back even louder.He grabbed my hand so we would not get separated. We entered the train and into an empty compartment. He sat next to the window putting his pack beside him. I sat across form him doing the same.Draco started to talk. "So tell me about yourself, Winter."We started talking and suddenly the door opened. 


	2. Summer

Chapter Two: Summer I looked at the train platform. "So I'm just suppose to run into the wall?" I asked once again."Yes," father responded , "Now hurry, your cousin is already waiting on the other side." I got my things ready, took one final breath, closed my eyes and ran.When I opened my eyes again I was already in Platform 9 3/4. I let out a deep breath and turned around to see my parents coming through the portal along with my little sister. I hugged them goodbye and went into the train. Once inside, I looked around the compartments, trying to find some room. The very first one I looked into, I stopped to introduce myself to three people inside. The first was a girl my age, who I could tell by her wardrobe, was a Muggle, was scolding a young boy with red hair and freckles who was holding a rat. I could tell by his features he was a Weasley. But the third person was the one that caught my attention.He had black messy hair and amazing green eyes with a pair of glasses. "Hello," I said to the three of them, "I'm Summer Fares."The girl was instantly up and shaking my hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. Then she pointed at the red- headed boy and said, "that's Ron Weasley and that's" she pointed at the other boy, "Harry Potter." Ron gave me a wave and Harry smiled."Well," I said. "I suppose I better go get settled in. It was nice to meet all of you-","Your an elf!" Hermione suddenly interrupted."What!" I asked. "Well, yes, I am, well, sort of. I'm half elf from my father and half fairy form my mother," I explained. "You have both elf AND fairy blood?" she squealed. "That is amazing! I don't think there has ever been a mix like that.""Um, yeah," I said still a little startled by her sudden outburst."does that mean you can do fairy magic?" she asked. "What's fairy magic?" asked Ron, who, along with Harry, were watching with great interest."It's magi that only fairies can do. They can create and transfigure things, just with their hands. They can also levitate, make force fields and even heal people," Hermione explained. "Wicked," Ron said."Can you do any of that, Summer?" asked Harry."Yes, I can do most of those things. The only thing is that it takes a lot of energy, especially for the force fields, but some of it gives me energy like healing," I explained. "Oh, were going to have a grand time at Hogwarts," said Hermione."All aboard!" I heard the conductor yell."Well, I got to go. I'll meet up with you guys later," I said. All three said goodbye and I left the compartment.I asked further ahead and found most of the compartments were full. Finally, I came to the last compartment. I opened it and was glad to see there was only two people in it. They seemed startled by my sudden entrance."Hello," I greeted. "My name is Summer, would you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked."No,come in," said the boy who had blonde hair that was almost white and gray eyes. Across from him was a girl with black hair and blue highlights. She seemed very quiet. "My name's Draco Malfoy, by the way and this is Winter McKnight.""Hell-" I was suddenly interrupted as the door burst open by two very large boys."Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been?" asked Draco."Oh, just looking for the food trolley," said one for the two as he munched on some snacks," youg mant shume?" he offered to me with his mouth full of food."No, thanks," I said disgusted. "You know, you guys are the second cartload of people I've met on the train," I said, "I've met a boy named Harry Potter and his friends on the last compartment in this train.""Really," said Draco with interest. "Cone on then, boys, let's go welcome Mr. Potter." He then left saying goodbye to Winter and I. Crabbe and Goyle trailing after. I turned back to the girl who had taken out a book to read. I sat across her where Draco had been sitting and took out a book also."What are you reading," I asked her."A V.C. Andrews novel. Ever heard of her?" she asked.I held up my book , which was a v c Andrews novel and said, "She's only one of my favorite authors!" We then started talking and discovered we liked many of the same bands, authors, movies and shows. But we also discovered we were very different. I was a good public speaker, she is too shy. I love sports, she didn't. I had never even tried wand magic before, she had been trained at Durmstang. I was an elf-fairy, she was a witch. She loved to play musical instruments, I didn't. I love to sing, she didn't like it to much. And then the weirdest of all is our names. Summer is the opposite of Winter. "Hey, let's do some magic," Winter suggested taking out her wand."Okay," I responded, but I didn't take out mine. "Let's decorate this cart," and with that she muttered some words, swished her wand and the room turned from red to blue."I think I like it red, but okay." I said."You do something now," she said."Alright,"I closed my yes and said, "Levrious," and dozens of blue and yellow flowers decorated the edges of the ceiling and wrapped around everything else. It looked like the outside. "H-ho-how did you do that?" Winter asked startled. "You don't even have your wand out.""I don't need it. I'm half fairy. I can do wand-less magic.""That's amazing. What else can you do!" she asked."You like music, right?" I asked. She nodded as a reply. I closed my eyes ans said, "Prelodious," and suddenly music started from inside of me. It was soft and peaceful after a minute or two. I turned it off by saying 'perlidious' again. "What was that?" Winter asked."It was my soul-melody. It is helpful during times of panic, fear or anger because it calms people down. All fairies have a soul-melody," I explained. "Hogwarts in 30 minutes," yelled theconductor."Come on, Winter, we better change into our robes," I said and grabbed our trunks. BY THE WAY, SUMMER FARES, IS BASED ON A CHARACTER CALLED SAMANTHA ELFERS, THE MAIN CHARACTER IN "THE FAIRY PROPHECY", ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANFICS. YOU CAN READ "THE FAIRY PROPHECY" IN THE ASTRONOMY TOWER IN 


End file.
